The use of hard surface cleaning compositions containing organic water-soluble synthetic detergents, solvents, and, optionally, detergent builders are known. However, such compositions often have sudsing characteristics that are not optimum.
An object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide both (a) good cleaning for all of the usual hard surface cleaning tasks found in the home and (b) preferred sudsing characteristics.